Vimanavatthu3.6
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu3.6 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 3.6 DAZZLING MANSION (34) (Daddalaga-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi, in Jetavana. And at that time in the little village of Nalaka a certain man of means, a voluntary server of the venerable Elder Monk Revata, had two daughters. One of them was named Bhadda, the other Subhadda. Bhadda, elder of the two, went to the home of a husband, was full of faith, happiness and wisdom but was barren She said to her husband; "I have a younger sister named Subhadda. Take her. Should she gave a son, he would be a son to me too, and this line would not die out." Her husband assented, "Very well," and did as she suggested. Now Bhadda advised Subhadda, "Subhadda , take pleasure in giving alms, and be diligent in faring rightly, so will there be in your power advantage in the world that we see and in the world that we see and in the world to come." One day Subhadda, on her sister's advice and acting according to what she had said, invited the venerable Elder Monk Revata to a meal bringing seven others with him. They went to her house. Having joyful mind, serving with her own hands, she satisfied the venerable Elder Monk Revata and the monks with sumptuous food, hard and soft. The Elder gave thanks and went. Afterwards Subhadda died and was reborn in the companionship of the devas(angels) who delight-in-creating. But Bhadda, because she had given gifts among individuals, was reborn as an attendant of Sakka(Indra, king of angels). Now Subhadda, on thinking over her own success and wondering. "Now because of what (act of) merit have I arisen here?" realized that she had so attained through her donation to the Order(of monks) based on Bhadda's advice, and as she was wondering "Now, where is Bhadda?" she saw that she had been reborn as an attendant upon Sakka(Indra, king of angels), and with compassion for her entered her Mansion. Then Bhadda asked her : 1 "Dazzling in beauty and with splendour, O resplendent one you outshine in beauty every deva(angel) of the Thirty-three(heaven). 2 I do not recollect your sight, this is my first sight of you. From what assembly of devas(angels) have you come here and address me by name?" Replying in two verses she explained: 3 "I Bhadda, was Subhadda in a former human existence. I was a co-wife with you and was your younger sister. 4 I myself at the breaking up of the body, well freed, deceasing from there arose in companionship with the devas(angels)-who-delight-in creating." Again Bhadda questioned her: 5 "Beings who have done much that is lovely, go unto these devas(angels), your birth among whom, Subhadda, you proclaim. 6 But how, by what means or by who, instructed, by what kind of giving of donation, by what good practice are you resplendent? 7 Attained to such renown , finding abundant distinction, devata(angel), when asked, explain of what deed this is the fruit(benefit). Again Subhadda spoke: 8 "Just eight alms-portions was the gift of old I gave with my own hands, having joyful mind, to the Order worthy to receive. 9 Because of this is my beauty such, because of this do I prosper here and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 10 I make known to you, devi(angel) of great majesty, what I did when I was born a human being? Because of this is my brilliant majesty thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)." Then Bhadda asked: 11 "With my own hands, having joyful mind, I refreshed with food and drink more monks, self-restrained, practicing celibacy, than you. 12 Having given more than you I have come to a low group. How is it that you, having given less have found abundant distinction? Devata(angel), when asked, explain of what deed this is the fruit(benefit). Again Subhadda said: 13 ”Of old I saw a monk, one who was inspiring to the mind I invited him, Revata, and seven others to a meal. 14 He, Revata, intent on my welfare and out of compassion, said to me, ' Give to the Order(of monks)."I did his asking. 15 That gift to the Order(of monks) was established in the immeasurable. Your gift to individuals was not of great fruit(benefit) for you." When Subhadda had spoken thus, Bhadda, accepting the meaning and wishing later to emulate her, spoke the verse: 16 "Now do I know that a gift to the Order(of monks) is of great fruit(benefit). When I have gone (again) to human status bountiful without stinginess, I will give gifts diligently to the Order(of monks) again and again." And Subhadda went to her own deva(angel)-world. Then when Sakka(Indra, king of angels) saw the deva(angel)-maiden shining and surpassing in the effulgence of her physical form all the devas(angels) of the Thirty-three(heaven) and heard the conversation between the two, immediately Subhadda had disappeared, since he did not know who this could be, he asked Bhadda. 17 "Bhadda, who is this devata(angel) who earnestly spoke with you? She outshines in beauty every deva(angel) of the Thirty-three(heaven)." And she said to him: 18 "Lord of devas(angels), when she was born a human being in a former human existence, she was a co-wife with me and was my younger sister. Having given gifts to the Order(of monks), she shines with merit done." Then Sakka(Indra, king of angels) talked Dhamma(path of eternal truth), showing the great fruit(benefit) of her worthy gift to the Order(of monks): 19 "She who was formerly your sister, Bhadda. Shines by means of Dhamma(path of eternal truth) in that she established her gift to the Order(of monks) in the immeasurable. 20 For, upon Mount Vulture peak(Gijjakuta) I asked the Buddha about the resultant of liberality where the gift is of great fruit(benefit); 21 "For human beings, creatures, who give alms hoping for merit, for whom is merit made of use in rebirths where the gift is of great fruit(benefit). 22 Then the Buddha who knew for himself the fruit(benefit) of deeds and about the resultant of liberality where giving of donation is of great fruit(benefit), explained to me: 23 'And four are they upon the Way and four established in its fruits. This Order(of monks) is upright(righteous) and with Sheel(Morality),Samadhi(Meditative trance) & Panna(Divine understanding). 24 For human beings, creatures, who give alms hoping to gain merit, bounty bestowed on the Order(of monks) brings merit. of use in rebirths; the gift is of great fruit(benefit). 25 For this Order(of monks) is widespread, vast. It is immeasurable like The ocean, the sea. Disciples of the great one, among men are the best of these, bringing lustre where they recite Dhamma(path of eternal truth). 26 They who give gifts dedicated to the Order(of monks)-theirs is rightly given, rightly offered,rightly sacrificed. That gift bestowed upon the Order(of monks) is of great fruit(benefit) and is praised by knowers of the world(s). 27 Recollecting merit such as this those who fare in the world with joy arisen having destroyed the stain of stinginess with its root, blameless attain heavenly place.' " Sakka(Indra, king of angels), told this whole occurrence to the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana told the Lord (Buddha). He made it an occasion for teaching Dhamma(path of eternal truth).